Water conservation has been a concern practically ever since the existence of mankind. Various areas of the earth are fortunate enough to benefit from ample rainwater while others are hardly so fortunate and live in dry land and deserts. In the last couple of decades, people have experienced a notable change in climate with some areas, such as California, USA, becoming dry. Needless to say, water shortage causes a multitude of issues not least of which are farming, lawns and drinking water, among a slew of others too numerous to list.
Conservation of water has experienced less than rapid growth. Currently, such systems attempt to collect rain water and rather minimally filter it for use in farming. While this method of water conservation is helpful, it nevertheless offers limited relief. Besides, in and areas, water fall is generally infrequently experienced otherwise, water shortage would be less of an issue. Further, water is too readily wasted, as evidenced by the current rate of water in residential and commercial buildings in the US being 30% just to water leaks alone. As a result of such leaks, water simply goes to waste. No attempt is currently made to preserve water. A leak is typically rather small when it first surfaces but with the passage of time, the leak grows significantly and results in greater water loss over time. Perhaps even more importantly, large leaks typically cause other types of damage, such as corrosion of pipes and destruction of wood. A horrific outcome of damage is mold accrual leading to safety hazards.
Water is merely one of host of other liquid that has potential for causing major problems when leaked or used inefficiently. Oil, Liquid Natural Gas (LNG), and Distillates are but a few examples.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for a more effective liquid conservation.